


A New Adventure

by prettyish



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyish/pseuds/prettyish
Summary: Abigail is used to adventuring and exploring. She should be old hat at things like this by now.
Relationships: Abigail/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 33





	A New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> It's porn, Harold

Sebastian whined, throwing an arm across his heated face, as Abigail inserted another finger into him.

“Abbie,” he moaned, sounding undone.

“Just a second, Seb,” Abigail replied, gently massaging the muscle until the tight clench relaxed the slightest bit and she could slide three fingers all the way down to her last knuckles.

The tip of his cock weeped where it lay against his stomach, flushed a dark red compared to the pale skin of his abdomen, leaking precum and looking painfully hard. She winced in sympathy. Shifting her thighs together, the sight of Sebastian writhing on just her fingers alone had her hot and wet already. She needed to get off, too.

Before he could cum from her ministrations, she withdrew.

She wiped her lubed up fingers off on his coverlet and ignored his noise of protest; he could wash it later. The strap-on was already in place, the harness comfortably set, and they were ready. All she had to do was lube up the dildo, and line up.

Abigail let out a shaky breath.

It was just another adventure. Another exploration, this time into Sebastian's tight, hot cavern instead of the ones she usually explored in the mountains by herself. They were doing this together.

Everything set, she pressed the tip of the dildo to his hole, frowning a little when it didn’t go in right away. Maybe he was too tense in this position. Flat on his back, feet on the bed and knees up, Abigail securely between them and naked but for the harness. She rubbed at his thighs and cooed wordlessly until his knees stopped quaking with the purpose of holding himself perfectly still, and when she pushed in again, it was to a long, ragged moan on Sebastian’s end and the strap-on sank in a couple of inches.

She withdrew to the tip and then pushed in again, trying to find a comfortable rhythm for the both of them. Sebastian was panting harshly and had his eyes squeezed closed but his cock certainly showed signs of enjoying it. It took her a few thrusts to get it right, but eventually she added more lube and picked up the pace, and was thrusting in and out of his ass fast and hard enough the bed squeaked underneath them. Her breasts swayed and the sensitive tips of her nipples pebbled as she worked him over harder, getting more and more worked up at the same time.

The harness pressed against her pelvis and sent shocks of pleasure to that pool of heat right between her legs.

“Come on, Seb. Tell me what it’s like,” she said.

“Ah, ah!” He could only pant and moan. “Abbie!”

“Not-what-I-asked.” She punctuated each word with another thrust.

Sebastian’s knees had fallen wide to each side of her, exposing him for view. The skin on his chest and cheeks was flushed pink and sweat was beginning to bead at his hairline, and his lip was puckered from where he bit it to keep his groans quiet. He was fairly limp beneath her, his hips twitching up in time with her thrusts in an attempt to capture a certain charge to an electric spot of nerves he knew was inside him but was just out of reach until Abigail twisted her hips and drove in fully, hitting the spot perfectly.

A burst of pleasure shocked him silent. His mouth was agape, and when she did it again, his spine arched off the bed. Her hands gripped tightly to his hips and he cried out, precum dripping from his cock, but with just another two or three thrusts he was cumming on Abigail’s strap-on, driving himself back down on it as she thrusted in.

His senses blanked out for a moment. He could feel the hot spatter of cum on his stomach and chest, and Abigail’s hands clutching tightly onto him. His legs shook.

It took him a few minutes to come down from his high but when he did, Abigail had already withdrawn from the tight heat of his body and wiped off the dildo with some tissue, setting it aside to be cleaned later. She was looking down at him, hazy eyed with lust, and seemed ready for more. But Sebastian’s body was down for the count it seemed; he was so sated he could barely wriggle his arms or legs.

“My turn,” she said.

“I don’t think I can move, Abbie,” he continued, when he saw her pouting, “I do still have a tongue though.”

She grinned and let him settle back on the pillows, shifting to straddle his head.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about.”


End file.
